


Royal Desire

by Oliver_Kagamine



Category: Vocaloid
Genre: Alternate Universe - Royalty, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Flirting, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Mixed feelings, Prince/Peasant Trope, Romance, writing letters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-06
Updated: 2019-11-06
Packaged: 2021-01-24 08:07:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 10
Words: 10,420
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21334963
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oliver_Kagamine/pseuds/Oliver_Kagamine
Summary: Len Kagamine, the heir to the throne. Smart, handsome, a great warrior. Some said he had no flaws.However, that was not the case.Wanting to do nothing but hold parties and flirt with young ladies, the young king-to-be often neglected his royal duties. Running off to town just to get a kick out of all the women who would run to his side, doing their best to impress him for a chance at being queen in future years.Many girls of the village have experienced him in what they like to call his "beastly instincts." Being a young man of nothing but lust and desire, this title fit his actions well.But when he meets a boy in the village, things take a sharp turn downward.(Warning for Mentions of Rape/Attempted Rape)ORIGINALLY PUBLISHED: 12/09/17
Relationships: Kagamine Len/OLIVER
Kudos: 13





	1. Heir to Peasant

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Koikuze](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Koikuze/gifts).

~3rd Person POV~

"Sir, this is the third time this week...." Mr. Shion, one of Kagamine Len's personal assistants, quickly pulled the sheets from the heir's bed and folded them inside out. "You mustn't continue to woo ladies into the castle.... Are you even using protection, young master?"

Len rolled his eyes, leaning back in the chair that was neatly placed in the corner of the room. "Yes, yes. Instead of scolding me about finding a wife, why don't you make yourself useful and give Father another excuse for me?" He twirled a lollipop in his fingers before sticking it back in his mouth and raising an eyebrow at his assistant.

Mr. Shion's eyebrow twitched slightly as he gave a wry smile. "Yessir," he mumbled, pivoting and leaving the room. He paused, his hand resting on the doorknob. "Oh, and, young master, it would do me much favor if you would not ask me to buy such things for you anymore." With that simple request, he left the room.

The heir tilted his head a bit to the side before laughing. "Like hell I'll do that," he muttered, shaking his head. "My reputation would drop drastically if anyone knew I was buying those pleasure toys.... That's why Mr. Shion, you will continue to buy them for me." He nodded a bit and then resumed gazing out of the window at the village below.

\---

"M-Ma'am, would you like a flower...?" A small boy, looking about fifteen, held up a small basket of assorted flowers to the woman before him. "I-I have carnations, hydrangeas, irises, orchids, roses, and asters."

The woman looked down at him, smiling slightly. "Oh my.... How much are they?"

When she said that, a small shimmer was clear in the single golden eye he had. "Two per flower, m-ma'am...."

The woman hesitated. "Two per flower?" She repeated, quieter than he had said, and bit her lip. "I'm sorry, I'm afraid I'll have to come by another time."

The boy looked down. "Oh, that's fine." He smiled and then nodded before turning to someone else.

Oliver. The boy selling flowers in the village market. Him and his older brother, Yohio were the only ones in their family. Thus, they both worked like dogs just to eat for one day.

Oliver would stay in the market all day selling flowers to the villagers and travelers while Yohio set up a stand nearby and sold fish that he had caught from the river that their small house was stationed near.

Since the sun was already fading down the horizon, Oliver let out a soft sigh and met Yohio back at his fish stand. "A-any luck?" He asked softly, setting his flower basket on the damp cloth that was laid over the table. The stench of the fish being cooked in the sunlight from before still lingered in the air, and it made Oliver scrunch his nose a bit.

Yohio looked down at him, pulling down a larger fish that he had tied to the long bar of wood that stretched across the top of the stand. "I got a busier day today than all week," he replied, his eyes shimmering with excitement. "With this, we might be able to eat for two days and things will look up."

A small gasp escaped Oliver. "Y-you're serious?!" He exclaimed, earning the attention of a few other stand-owners nearby.

"Yes, yes, now quiet down, Oliver." Yohio packed up what was left of the fish and then sighed. "Don't you think it's a little unfair?" He suddenly mumbled.

Oliver tilted his head a bit. "You mean the fact that we can't eat what we catch, right?" He grew a bit depressed again, looking down as he snatched his basket of flowers up again.

"Yeah, that," Yohio sighed softly. "The damn king."

"Hio!" Oliver whispered cautiously. He knit his brows together. "Don't say that! If someone heard you talk about the king in that way, you could get executed.... And then I'll have to live at the orphanage, and—"

Yohio cut Oliver off quickly with a wave of his hand. "You're right, I'm sorry, Oliver. I should think before speaking rashly...." He nodded and then pulled a bin up. "Let's go home, okay?"

Oliver pressed his lips together in a thin line but nodded back and pulled his hood up a bit so that the shadow would cover his face. Without a word, they both head out.

\---

"Like I said!" The king slammed his fist on one arm of the throne. "I will not have my son be such—such a wolf!" He grimaced, leaning back and tilting his head up a bit. "Worthless brat...."

Mr. Shion flinched a bit at the term the king had used for his own son. "Your Majesty, in his defense, all the women who fall for him quickly leave after...well, taking a look at his true personality.... It would do well for him to live a day in the life of a—forgive me for this, if you may—peasant, would it not...?"

The king raised an eyebrow at Mr. Shion, his interest piqued. "A day in the life of a peasant, eh...?" He repeated, seemingly considering the offer. Mr. Shion's eyes widened a bit just from the king's reaction all-together. Surely, he would be rejected, was what the butler thought at first. But maybe there was a chance after all?

After another moment of thinking and muttering some things to himself, the king nodded slowly. "Alright, Shion." His chilling glaze was set back upon the blue-haired man and it sent a shiver down his spine. "One day. But you are to accompany him, in case anything goes wrong. I wish to speak to him before he leaves, however."

"Y-yes, Milord...." Mr. Shion bowed and silently cursed at his stutter before running off to Len's room and knocking. "Young Master? The king wishes to speak to you. There has been a change in plans for tomorrow, I'm afraid."


	2. Playboy to Lovestruck

~3rd Person POV~

"Mr. Shion...." Len grit his teeth, his arms crossed over his chest as his eyebrow twitched irritably. "Politely I'll ask, what the hell is this?"

Mr. Shion chuckled, looking down at his new clothing. "Very comfy, yes?" He asked, looking around at the village market.

"No! No way!" Len gripped Mr. Shion's sleeve tightly, growling softly under his breath. "A day as a peasant?! You think that'll help at all?!"

"Well, it certainly hasn't taken any effect as of the moment, but I'm sure that in a few hours, you'll have changed somewhat." He paused, smiling as he pointed a finger up a bit. "If not somewhat, just a bit."

Len huffed. "Whatever. Where do we stay?"

Mr. Shion replied almost immediately. "Why, the local inn of course." He held his hand out to the heir, as if he were a child. "Come on now, we mustn't have you get lost."

"Hey!" Len hissed, reluctantly taking Mr. Shion's hand. "I'm not a kid, so don't treat me like one!"

"Now, young master, you must know that this is for your own good." Mr. Shion gripped his hand a bit tighter than Len had expected, causing him to flinch. "Please refrain from behaving abnormally, would you?"

The heir clicked his tongue softly, annoyance apparent in the action. "Whatever...."

\---

Oliver hummed softly to himself as he walked around the market, smiling as he held out flowers to the people passing by. "Sir, would you like a flower?" He asked, holding up a chrysanthemum.

The man looked down at him, grimacing a bit. "No thank you, lad." He smiled, but he seemed completely and utterly disgusted by the blond.

The boy flinched a bit at him. "A-ah, sorry, sir...." He waved a hand and quickly moved to someone else, spotting another blond boy who seemed around two years older. "S-si—" He started to call out, but cut himself off when he overheard the conversation he was holding with the blue-haired man next to him.

"I really don't understand why I have to do that," The blond said, obviously irritated. It showed clearly in multiple things: his body language, his expression, and his tone from what Oliver could hear.

"Well, Len," the man next to him stressed his name, "you should get used to it. Besides, it's only one day."

Oliver tilted his head at the conversation before moving closer. "Excuse me," he said, holding out his basket with a smile, "would you gentlemen like some flowers?"

Len blinked, surprised that someone had called out to them, and so casually. "Um, I—"

Mr. Shion chuckled and smiled down at Oliver. "Why, certainly." He pulled out some change from his pocket. "Is this enough for one of your roses?"

Oliver beamed. "Y-yes, just one?"

Mr. Shion nodded. "Yes, that is...Len? Would you like a flower?"

Len blinked. Everything about this girl had enthralled him. Why was her left eye patched up and covered like some sort of treasure waiting to be dug up? Her pale face was practically ghost-like, but it wasn't unattractive. If only he had seen her before.... Maybe he would take her hand in marriage, if the king would bless it...?

"Len?" Mr. Shion nudged the heir's side, causing him to flinch back to reality.

"A-ah! Y-yes, please!" He blushed lightly as he looked at Oliver. "A lily...? If you have one...?"

Oliver paused a moment before nodding with a small giggle. "Yes!" He handed Len a small lily before giving Mr. Shion a rose and then taking the money from both. "Oh, by the way," he turned to Len, "are you named after the prince, or...?"

Len flinched violently, and caught a sideways glance with Mr. Shion before the older started to speak. "Well, you see, my wife and I," Len silently choked on his own spit at the story, "had always liked the prince's name so," Mr. Shion ruffled Len's hair affectionately, "we decided to name him after the prince, yes."

"Oh, I see!" Oliver nodded, beaming once again. "I like the prince's name too! It's very cool!"

Len blushed and then nodded slightly. "R-right," he managed to mumble out, looking away. Mr. Shion smirked a bit.

"He seems very kind, right?" Oliver leaned back a bit on his feet, kind of getting side-tracked. "I've never seen him, but I've heard a lot and he seems like a wonderful person!"

"I-I agree!" The heir suddenly exclaimed, pausing once he did and then hiding behind Mr. Shion a bit. "I-I mean, um...h-he does, doesn't he...?" He laughed awkwardly.

The younger boy giggled and nodded. "Yes, yes." He suddenly flinched and then waved a hand. "I've got to go now. Have a nice day!"

Len nodded a bit once again and then Mr. Shion spoke, "You too."

\---

"Kaito, I wanna marry her," Len suddenly muttered as they walked into their inn room. The beds were separate; one at each end of the room. There wasn't much, but it seemed good enough for the one day they would spend there. Meals too, but for a fair price. Not like they couldn't afford it.

"One, I've told you to refrain from calling me by my first name. Two, who are you talking about?" Mr. Shion raised an eyebrow as he looked around and set some of the little things he took with.

Len huffed softly, crawling onto one of the beds and pulling his knees to his chest. "The girl from the market, you know! The flower girl!" He blushed yet again at the mention of her, his face heating up. "She's beautiful...."

Mr. Shion paused, looking over at the heir with a slightly worried expression. "Ahem.... Young master, you...you are aware that was a boy, correct...?" He sighed heavily. "You mustn't play jokes like these, you'll kill me one day...."

Len's eyes went wide. "No, no, that was definitely a girl, Kaito!" He jumped to his feet and shook his head, blushing even more. "Her voice, her facial features, the way she stood and talked and moved: it was all feminine!" He covered his face with his hands. "And when she talked about me—gah! I can feel my heart pounding in my chest!"

Mr. Shion pulled a few strands of hair behind his ear. "Young master, please do not be delusional. I know you are probably a bit annoyed with your father for doing this, but that...that doesn't give you the right to fantasize such things about other men.... Your father would disown you in less than a second!"

Len flinched, looking away. "But Kaito, I'm telling you.... That wasn't a boy, it was a girl! I know it!"


	3. Nervous to Seductive

~3rd Person POV~

"Hio, I'm going out early today, okay?" Oliver called to Yohio as he opened the front door and pulled his hood up.

"Alright, but be careful!" Yohio called back from where he was, gathering his things to start fishing early in the morning.

\---

"Kaito! Can we take the flower girl back to the castle?!" Len jumped up from where he sat on the bed and then tugged on Mr. Shion's sleeve, blushing. "Please?"

Mr. Shion sighed heavily. "Young master, I've said over and over that the she is actually a he...."

"Wrong!" Len exclaimed, resting his hands on his hips. "And I'll prove it tonight!" With a somewhat creepy smirk, his blush darkened. "My lineage will begin today~"

Mr. Shion's eyebrow twitched slightly at that, but sighed heavily and headed out of the door with the heir trailing behind happily.

They walked around, being called out by many different stands which had already been set up for that day, but turned each one down.

"A flower—?" Oliver flinched a bit. "Ah, you're from yesterday, right? I'm sorry, did you want another?" He smiled innocently, making Len's heart almost explode at that.

Mr. Shion sighed yet again. "Would you mind accompanying us for a while?" He asked, nodding. His tone was sincere, so that he let Oliver know they were safe. "It seems that Len here has become quite the fan."

Len flinched. "Don't say that!" He hissed quietly so that only Mr. Shion would hear him.

Oliver blinked. "Um, well, where are we going...? I...I have to work, otherwise I might not be able to eat, see...." He looked away.

"Oh, don't worry. We were actually thinking of treating you for dinner. Mind talking about it on the way...?" Mr. Shion smiled and held out his hand.

Oliver hesitated. "Um...can...can I take some food back...?" He asked softly, as if he were ashamed of asking at all.

However, the butler paid no mind to it at all. "Certainly."

The boy beamed. "R-really?! T-then, um, sure...!"

How naive.... Mr. Shion thought privately, his smile faltering a bit at how trusting this...'girl' was to strangers.

Oliver walked happily next to Len, who seemed like he was going to overheat at any moment.

"Ahem...Len, why don't you explain everything to her, hm? Oh, yes, and proper introductions are in order." Mr. Shion nudged the heir a bit once again.

Len flinched. "Ah, right, um...." He paused, fidgeting slightly as he walked. "Well, first of all...I'm Len, you seem to already know that...." He laughed awkwardly, holding his hand out to Oliver.

Oliver looked at it. He smiled and took it. "I'm Oli—" The test was blurred, since Len couldn't help but turn his attention to how soft and fragile the younger blond's hand was.

"Oh! N-nice to meet you...." The heir pulled his hand away after a moment and then nodded. Oli...? It must be Olivia, then....

Oliver gazed up at where they were headed, his eye widening a bit. "U-um, not to bother or anything, but...are you sure we're heading the right way...?"

Len looked over at him and caught onto a sudden surge of confidence. "Of course!" He grinned. "After all, I am the prince~" He winked.

"E-eh?!" Oliver flinched, bowing a few times. "F-forgive me! I-I had no idea!"

"Shh!" The heir looked around and pressed a finger to his own lips. "Just follow, okay?"

Oliver, taking it more as a command than anything else, nodded and they passed the guards at the front gate once Mr. Shion was finished explaining the situation about Oliver to them.

Once they were inside, Mr. Shion apologized as he rushed to greet the king and explain everything. Len looked at Oliver from the side. "Hey," he started, slowly gaining confidence and a sort of thirst for the 'girl' as he walked down the hall with 'her', "want to hang out in my room for a while?"

Oliver flinched, his head spinning a bit as he looked down at the floor. "Ah, um, well, I mean—" He cut himself off and inhaled sharply, composing himself. "Sure...? If it's alright with you...."

Heh, caught like a fly in a spiderweb. There's no way she'll be able to refuse if I charm her now~ The heir smirked a bit to himself as he nodded, leading Oliver to his room and shutting the door behind them. "Privacy, you know?" He lied with a small chuckle.

"A-ah, yeah, I get it...." Oliver fidgeted a bit at that, growing somewhat suspicious, yet passing it off as nothing to get his mind off whatever it was set upon.

Len sat down at his desk as Oliver looked around the room with curiosity. His bed was in the far right corner from where Oliver stood by the window. Both of those were large, and he could practically see the entire village. "Wow...." He mumbled to himself in awe.

"Pretty, right?" Len smiled at him and nodded. "My sister and I were separated at birth," he suddenly said, "so I spend most of my time there wondering where she might be."

The younger flinched slightly at the sudden statement. "O-oh, d-do you...?" He laughed a bit nervously, as if he was uncomfortable.

Len noticed, and then raised an eyebrow. "Oh, sorry. Too personal?" He asked, sighing a bit as he stood.

"Um, k-kinda," The boy replied, relieved that Len has understood so quickly.

"Mmn, alright." The heir moved closer, grinning a bit as he pulled Oliver's hood down and examined his face. "Yup. Just as I thought. You're really adorable...."

Oliver flinched violently, his face suddenly exploding a dark red color. "W-w-what?! I-I'm not adorable!" He gently pushed Len away, not wanting to do anything rash in case he got in big trouble, though.

"Ehhh~? Don't be shy~" Len laughed a bit, grabbing one of Oliver's hands and holding it to his chest as he leaned closer to him, their faces only a few inches apart. "See? I'm just as nervous as you are," he whispered before gently pressing his lips against Oliver's.


	4. Girl to Boy

~3rd Person POV~

Oliver's eye widened as he pushed Len away a bit rougher this time. He pulled his hands to his chest, shocked silent.

Len tilted his head a bit, an eyebrow raised. "Hm? What's with that? Listen, I'm saying I love you. I don't really know, it was love at first sight." He smiled, genuine at that. "I want you to be my bride."

The younger didn't really know how to react. He covered his mouth with the back of his hand and stared at Len. "I-I...I can't!" He shouted, stepping back a bit. "I don't even know you well enough.... This—I don't—"

The heir sighed softly. He moved back to Oliver and lifted him up into his arms. "Hey, don't worry about it, okay?" He smiled, and for some reason, that smile made Oliver calm down a bit and even lean into Len's chest a bit. Which made him very confused.

Len moved over to his bed, setting Oliver down with a slight smirk as he crawled on top of him. "This is okay, right...?"

Oliver's face went pale and he let out a soft shriek. "W-wha—n-no way!" Even though he said that, he didn't move an inch. Maybe it was fear? Maybe it wasn't.

Len snickered softly, starting to undo the fabric hoodie and tossed it to the side. "Hmm, you're really not resisting at all? Isn't that the same thing as consent then~?"

The boy squeaked softly and tried to shrivel up into a tight ball of protection. It didn't work very well, though.

The heir grinned and started unbuttoning the white collared shirt that was underneath. He paused a bit and hummed softly. "Hm, you really are flat-chested, huh?"

Oliver furrowed his brow a bit. "O-of course I a-am," he stuttered out, gripping onto the bed tightly. "T-this is w-wrong, y-you know...."

Len just shrugged and continued to pull it off until his torso was fully exposed. He ran a hand along the boy's chest, pursing his lips a bit. "Pale," he noted. "Soft skin, though."

Oliver shivered from the mixture of the cold air and Len's hand on his chest. "S-stop...."

The heir didn't stop, however, he only continued and started to pull down Oliver's shorts, which made him squeak again.

"D-don't!" He shouted, somewhat quietly, reaching down and keeping his hands glued to his shorts so that Len wouldn't be able to pull them off.

Len tilted his head a bit, continuously tugging at them. "Hey, hey, c'mon. It'll feel good, I promise."

Oliver whimpered softly. "I-I don't care," he whispered, tightening his grip on the fabric around his waist.

Len sighed. "Mmn, fine, I'll just pay attention to your chest for now~" His smirk returned in an instant and he leaned his head down, gently kissing one of Oliver's sensitive spots.

The boy gasped, arching his back slightly. He kept muttering for Len to stop over and over, but the heir didn't listen. Surprising. He continued to kiss and lick his chest, pulling away after a moment.

"Mmn...ready yet?" Len moved Oliver's hands away from his shorts, which were now too weak from the pleasure to even stop him at all. The heir seemed pleased at that, pulling down his shorts and suddenly stopping. "...Hey," he said, his time much different than before. "What...is this?"

Oliver blushed harshly, averting his gaze quickly. "U-um, it's...well, I...." He trailed off, unable to think of a way to answer the given question. "I-it's w-what you p-probably think it is," he finally answered, still sounding unsure anyway.

After a long while of silence, Len groaned out in distress. "Agh, so Kaito was right?!" He quickly pulled Oliver's shorts back on and then sat him up, helping him get dressed again. "I-I'm so sorry, God, I thought you were a girl, and I—" He rambled on, blushing just as much as Oliver was now. "Um, about everything I said, though—it really was true—" He coughed awkwardly. "God, I'm so sorry...."

Oliver blinked a few times in surprise, still not quite sure about everything that had just happened. "W-wait...so if I was a girl, y-you...you were going to r-rape me...?"

The heir flinched violently. "L-listen, that's not it at all!" He waved his hands violently. "Um, I'm sorry, really, this is all a huge misunderstanding. I promise!" He laughed awkwardly, rubbing the back of his head.

The boy scrunched up his nose a bit, raising his hand up and smacking Len across the face. After hesitating for a moment, he said, "I don't care whether or not you're royalty. Nothing gives you the right to touch anyone like that, no matter what gender they are, how old they are, or anything. Take me home." He glared at Len, which sent a shiver down the older's spine. No one had ever talked to him that way. Well, expect for maybe his father. But, of course, that was an exception.

"Y-yes, um, I-I'm sorry," The heir muttered quickly before getting off his bed and gesturing for Oliver to follow as he started to look around for Mr. Shion.

It didn't take long to find him; he was talking with the king, just as he had said he would be.

"Kaito," Len waved his hand, "we're taking...." He trailed off, suddenly realizing that he had always just assumed this boy's name was Olivia. Taking a wild guess, he hoped he had gotten his name right. "Oliver. We're taking Oliver back home now."

Mr. Shion glanced over and nodded his head slightly before turning back to the king and explaining. Without a word, the king looked over at Oliver, and then to Len. He nodded slowly after a moment and Mr. Shion headed over to them. "You're not staying for dinner, Oliver?" He asked quite casually for a butler.

Oliver shook his head. "No, I've got to get home to my brother. He'll be worried sick. It's already late, too...."

"Ah, yes," Mr. Shion nodded and then held his hand out. "Come with me then. Young master, please go and get yourself cleaned up for supper."

The heir sighed heavily, rolling his eyes. "Yes, yes...."


	5. Outgoing to Shut-In

~3rd Person POV~

"You've been oddly quiet since you came back from, what, the castle, huh?" Yohio laughed a bit. "Quite the little prince, aren't you~?" He teased lovingly.

Oliver sighed heavily, a shiver going down his mind at the memory from earlier that day. He could still feel the prince's cold fingertips brushing against his skin, his tongue trailing around his—

"Oliver?" Yohio raised an eyebrow at the boy, pressing his hand against his brother's forehead. "Did you catch a cold from being out so long? You're all red...." He muttered worriedly, shaking his head. "I'll get you a wet rag."

Oliver flinched, almost falling out of his chair. "Oh, no, no, Hio, don't worry!" He laughed awkwardly, waving his hands. His gaze slid back down to the small plate of fish that Yohio had caught, and paid for by himself. He considered it part of the harsh tax, so it was fine. "I'm just...kinda distracted, is all...." He sighed softly.

The older brother paused for a moment before a small smirk crept onto his lips. "What's with that sigh, hmm?" Oliver blinked in confusion. "Meet a nice girl in the marketplace, did you? Foreign?"

"What?!" Oliver squeaked, his face turning an even darker red. "N-no way! I'm not in love, shut up! That's so gross! I've got to focus on making money and helping you first, anyway." He huffed, crossing his arms. Although.... The blond let his thoughts slip off to a fantasy world, somewhat different from his reality.

"I do." The words—his own—echoed in his mind like a water droplet creating a ripple in a pond. Suddenly, his mind was filled with the color white. Bright white. And...ruffles? Frills?

"A dress...?" He ended up murmuring aloud, catching Yohio's attention again.

The older laughed heartily. "Already planning your entire wedding, huh?" He couldn't help but laugh more at that. "Now, don't go and get a girlfriend before I do, Ollie!"

"E-eh?! W-wedding?!" The younger brother shook his head rapidly. "I-I'm not! I-I said, t-there's n-no one! J-jeez, Hio!" He pouted, puffing his cheeks out angrily.

Then again, who was he getting married to...? The dress he saw.... It looked very frilly, layered with white fabric. He was saying, "I do," as well. But to who?

"So confusing," he huffed. "Hio, there's no way I'll get married—let alone, a girlfriend—before you. I've heard the girls who hang around the tavern—they all talk about you." He snickered softly. "Quite popular yourself, hmm?"

"Says the boy who got personally escorted to the castle," Yohio remarked with a smirk.

Oliver flinched yet again. "Hio!" He shouted, blushing harshly. "It wasn't like that, jeez!" He huffed, but his mind wandered again. Was it like that...? What was 'that'? Was it him almost being raped by the prince? ...Was that rape? He didn't resist at all, like the heir had said. And...even though he did at the end, why does he feel disappointed that nothing happened? It feels...boring.

After finishing up his food rather quickly, Oliver stood up abruptly and then made his way to his room without a word. Yohio didn't seem to mind much, in fact, it seemed like a thing that wasn't unusual for Oliver to do.

\---

"What do you mean, young master?" Mr. Shion tapped his foot impatiently. "I'm afraid I'm not understanding you at all."

Len lied in bed, curled up in his blankets, still dressed in his pajamas as well. "I'm telling you, I need to make everything up to Oliver," he mumbled, sounding extremely worn out.

Mr. Shion furrowed his brow slightly in confusion and slight irritation. "And...this specified 'everything' would be...?"

Len groaned loudly. "Things, things, I messed up, alright?" He huffed, hugging a pillow tightly. "Just get my breakfast, will you?"

Mr. Shion's eyebrow twitches slightly. "...Of course, young master...." He sighed softly, pivoted, and left the room.

\---

"I can't believe I got myself lost...." Oliver sighed softly. This was the market he had grown up in, yet he somehow managed to get himself swept up in the crowd. He looked around worriedly, hoping he would be able to spot something that might indicate where he was. However, due to his small figure, he wasn't tall enough to see past the heads of most of the others.

"Where a—mmfh?!" Suddenly, a hand slapped over Oliver's mouth and he was pulled into an alleyway. He kicked his legs, but wasn't able to break free because of how frail and weak he was.

"Oliver," the voice spoke and Oliver's eye widened. He stopped kicking, and went limp. "I apologize, I didn't mean to scare you, but I knew you would react like that...." Mr. Shion let go of the boy and bowed in apology, sighing softly. "You got carried away very easily...."

Oliver blushed slightly, twirling his fingers around each other. "H-haha, I suppose...." He pursed his lips a bit while looking up at the blue-haired man. "Why're you here anyway?"

Mr. Shion seemed to hesitate, but he replied quickly after that, almost like he didn't hesitate at all. "Young master wishes to speak with you. He is deeply sorry for his actions, and wishes to make it up to you somehow."

Oliver raised an eyebrow. "Young master?" He asked, crossing his arms. "You mean...the prince?"

"Indeed."

"...What happens if I refuse?" The boy looked up at Mr. Shion, a sort of testiness in his tone.

Mr. Shion didn't falter, but only nodded. "Unfortunately, I am not aware of what consequences come about with that choice. However, I am aware that young master is very sincere in his apology. He's been locked inside his rooming quarters all morning."

Oliver tilted his head back in thought. "He has, has he?" The blond paused and let out a heavy sigh. "Mmn, fine. I will go, but only if I will be in the presence of you as well as him the entire time. No exceptions."

Mr. Shion looked a bit confused, but nodded swiftly. "Of course," he replied with a small smile.


	6. Angered to Forgiven

~3rd Person POV~

Len sighed softly as he pulled on his over-shirt. He sat down for breakfast, gazing across the long table at his father.

The room was silent, except for the multiple maids and servants scurrying across the room to set the food up.

Len heard the door creak open, and looked over to see Mr. Shion leading Oliver to the table. The young blond was seated next to Len, and he didn't say a word as he shot a harsh glance to the prince.

"Mr. Shion," the king spoke up, sounding rather annoyed, "what is this peasant doing here?"

"Father—" Len started, trying to explain, but Mr. Shion cut him off.

The butler bowed slightly and then moved closer. "My apologies, your majesty, the prince has requested for this boy to dine with us for tonight. He will be escorted home by myself personally right after supper."

The king paused, his gaze sliding over to Len. The heir flinched a bit, getting ready for the king's wrath upon him. Yet all he got was a small sigh. "Alright," the king nodded and then waved a hand at Oliver. "Eat up, boy. If my son has taken a liking to you, so be it."

Len flinched violently at that. "I-it's not—!"

"Thank you," Oliver said and bowed his head slightly. "It's an honor."

Len gave Oliver a strange look before he noticed the strangely deadly aura he held and then looked away. "K-Kaito—"

Mr. Shion cut him off with a cough.

"Mr. Shion," Len restarted with a small groan of annoyance, "can you set up a room for me after this, please?"

"Of course," Mr. Shion replied with a nod and then went back to observing from next to Oliver.

\---

"Your Highness, I realize how much you love and adore him, but...." The lady abhorred, "he's your brother, for God's sake!"

"The brother that I am going to marry," the other girl—looking much younger—shot back. "Anne, just how long do you intend on keeping him from me?"

Anne paused. "Madame, you know that we are instructed specifically to keep you away from each other, correct?"

"Then I will request that be nulled."

"Miss—"

"Anne, I'm done arguing with you over something this petty. How long are you going to live in the past? For God's sake, it's the twentieth century already...." The younger huffed irritably, clasping her fan shut and turning. "Now, if I've made myself clear," she shot Anne a smile that seemed to have anger bubbling underneath it, "send Father a request to take back the orders to keep us apart. I wish to see my brother."

Anne looked away, although her posture remained stiff and focused. "Y-yes, your highness...."

\---

This is awkward. Len looked from Oliver, to Mr. Shion, and then the King. There was nothing he could say that wouldn't upset at least one of them.

Though he spoke anyway.

"Oliver," the older blond started, setting his cutlery down, "I apologize sincerely for my actions. After dinner, instead of heading straight home, I'd like you to see something."

Oliver didn't reply. I don't want to see anything that's under your clothing. He tightened his grip on the knife in hand, trying to keep his composure for he assumed that the King was blissfully unaware of his idiot son's actions.

At the silence, the heir knew what that meant, and nodded. "Mr. Shion, I'm finished. Please escort me to my room."

Mr. Shion blinked. He pressed his lips into a thin line, and shook his head. "Young master, you would bring Oliver here all the way back to the castle to apologize and then leave like a spoiled child because he is silent for an answer?"

The heir flinched, and he looked to his father quickly. "I—" He clenched his fists. "I'm sorry, Kaito. You're right...."

Mr. Shion coughed, narrowing his eyes at Len.

"Ugh, whatever , Mr. Shion." Len crossed his arms and pouted, moving over to Oliver. "Are you finished?"

The younger flinched and hesitantly nodded. He was pulled to his feet by the older, and dragged along. "Hey—!"

\---

Anne looked around the room, utterly speechless. She couldn't tell whether she was disgusted, horrified, or both. "Y-your highness," she choked out, "I d-didn't realize how...c-cluttered your room was...."

Dolls stacked the shelves, pictures of monochrome plastered all over the wall, and a few boxes of unknown content were splayed out on the floor.

The younger lady scoffed. "Of course it is!" She huffed and crossed her arms like a child. "Every minute I'd spent away from my dear fiancé has been made up here."

Everything was...well, it was Len. Dolls that resembled his face and his clothing, black-and-white-colored pictures of his face from news articles of any kind, boxes.... Those were...hard to ask.

"M-miss," Anne spoke shakily, clearly distraught, "w-what...may I ask, is...in the b-box...?"

The girl grinned. "I'm so glad you asked, Anne...." She happily wandered over to the box and pulled it up onto a shelf near one Len doll. "My dear brother and I were together back when, and I sincerely wish to be with him again, as you know...." She pulled out a small card, opening it up. A wider grin appeared on her face. "The first thing...is a hair~" She happily sung.

Anne looked mortified. "M-miss, you...you can't—"

"I can!" The younger girl snapped, putting the hair back. She closed the box, keeping any other items that were inside a secret. "And I will. I will marry my brother. I will."

Anne flinched and turned away, nervously. "O-of course, your highness...."

\---

A shiver went down Len's spine as he led Oliver along to a room upstairs—the one Mr. Shion was ordered to set up for them.

Oliver noticed, and it's not like he could just ignore it. "A...are you okay?" He asked slowly.

The older blinked, laughing awkwardly. "Hah, y-yeah, I'm fine...."


	7. Here to Gone

~Len's POV~

Running down the stairs, I skipped a few at the end, hopping in front of my father, who was talking to a woman clad in golden armor. She...wasn't from here.

I had left Oliver up in my room; hopefully he wouldn't be uncomfortable. Well...I'm sure he'd be more comfortable with me gone anyway.

"Father," I said slowly, "what's going on...?"

My father turned, and his face was unreadable. As he spoke, his voice was just barely shaking. "Len, as from today, you will be leaving for the kingdom of Yuren. Please pack your things and meet Ms. Henrietta here."

My eyes widened. No way.... I can't leave! That's insane! "But Father—"

"Now, Len." His voice was stern, but I could clearly tell he was sad about this. Father....

"Yes, Father," I mumbled out reluctantly, quickly turning and running back up the stairs. I almost forgot Oliver was in my room, but I held back my tears. It...wasn't manly to cry. I can't cry...but it hurts so badly.

Oliver noticed the pain in my face, and looked concerned for the first time. Well...it's not like I'd ever seen him concerned before, let alone for someone like me. "Um...." He doesn't seem sure what to say. I inhaled sharply.

"It's nothing you need to be concerned about...." I shook my head, and then rubbed my wrist roughly. "Kaito...please see Oliver back home.... Something's come up...."

Mr. Shion's brows knit together. He looked concerned as well; worried to the point where he didn't even correct me this time. Hah....

He nodded and slowly walked past, Oliver following silently. The atmosphere around them was awkward, and it faded slowly once I was alone. Finally....

Tears spilled down my cheeks, but I forced myself to keep my voice down. I don't...want to leave. I don't want to! But Father said there's nothing I can do...I have to leave tonight.... I couldn't...even apologize to Oliver properly....

Calming myself, I took a shaky step forward and gathered up a few things before running back downstairs to meet the lady again. "Father, I'm ready...." I mumbled, trying to make it seem like I hadn't cried.

No one said anything about that, so I'd assumed I was either successful or they just didn't want to mention it.

"Prince Len," the lady finally spoke and her voice was a stern. I guessed she was a knight from the 'my-new-home' kingdom.... "I am Cul, first night of the kingdom of Yuren. Advisor to Our Majesty." She crossed her arms. "It was a special request I come to find you." Her eyes narrowed. "Do not make any mistakes."

A shiver of fear went down my back. What...? What does that mean?

\---

Several days passed, and we still hadn't reached Yuren. Although I've received many letters from my father and even Oliver. They're all addressed back to someone named Yohio, though. Probably his legal guardian? Father? I'm not sure.

"How much longer?" I asked slowly, looking up from the current letter I held.

"Not long," Cul replied simply, fixing her side ponytail next to me.

Sighing, I skimmed over the letter again.

Dear Prince Len,

It's Oliver. Well, you probably already knew that. Anyway....

I wanted to let you know that things...are pretty boring now. Don't take that the wrong way, I still dislike you violently, but I can tell you're not a bad person.

You.... I know you cried that day. Mr. Shion knows too. We didn't leave right away, and...I think my views changed a bit. You're not really just some asshole brat (sorry). Just...try to give people space. Dummy.

Regards, Oliver

Closing the letter, a sigh escaped my lips. Another from Father....

Len,

I hope you know your duties. Please refrain from causing any trouble for Miss Cul and the kingdom of Yuren. Your mother and I miss you dearly, and, although we don't show it much, truly love you.

I know being royalty is hard. But you are a Kagamine. Make us proud, son.

With love, Dad

My chest tightened. Dad...? He never....

Tears pricked my eyes, but this time I refused to let them fall—alone or not.

Trees passed endlessly and when we finally arrived to the kingdom, it seemed to be drenched in lights. It was almost as if I were in a different country.

Stepping out of the carriage, Cul asked, "Beautiful, isn't it?"

I nodded, following her out. "I-it is.... I've never been out of Datri before...."

Cul laughed a bit and patted my back. "Don't worry, Kid Prince." She winked. "You'll be fine."

"Er, right." I nodded and smiled sheepishly. If the Queen of Yuren wanted to see me personally, it must've been for something important.... I just couldn't figure out what.

Walking through the town square, there was a multitude of shops ranging from a simple candy store to something as complex as weaponry creation. Insane....

"The citizens of Yuren are lively people; and don't be afraid," Cul explained. "The weaponry shop is mostly used for hunting guns. Seldom do we enter a state of war with anyone."

I nodded once more. It felt like I was on some kind of vacation tour rather than a political trip....

As we headed to the castle, I read another letter. I've read them over 15 times each now.

Dear Prince Len,

I don't keep writing to you because I want to, okay? Don't read into it the wrong way. Like I said before, it's just boring without you annoying me all the time.

It's not like I want you to come back though. I've managed around 16 years without you; what's a few days? Weeks? Months...?

That's a...long time....

Er, forget it! It'd be better if you stayed there anyway!

Regards, Oliver

A smile tugged on my lips. He's such a girly boy....

Shaking my head, we head into a large corridor of the palace. A girl gasps loudly; it can be heard from here, and I'm guessing it was on the second floor.

"Brother!"


	8. Uncertain to Absolute

~3rd Person POV~

"W-what the hell!" Oliver exclaimed, ruffling his own hair frantically. Yohio sighed from the other room; this is the fifth day in a row....

"I still don't understand!"

"Oliver, you've got piles upon piles of letters stacked up on your bed.... All from the prince!" Yohio held one up, reading from it. "Dear Oliver, it's only been two days, but this is already the fourth letter I've sent you. I miss you." He raised an eyebrow. "You can't tell me there's not something going on with you two.... He's a prince! Oliver, you're insane!"

"I don't like him! Shut up!" Oliver shouted back, blushing harshly. "W-we just happened to become friends! I think, um— S-shut up!"

Yohio only replied with a sigh. It was clear that his baby brother had grown fond of that boy—though it would be a problem.

Not for him, of course. He rejoiced just that Oliver had found anyone he loved at all. The problem was the others.

Their kingdom wasn't exactly the most lenient for things like same-sex relationships. It would be an issue if that ever got out, with it being a prince and all.

Oliver was nervous—cheeks tainted red with his blush. It was cute, if anything. He really did act like a girl sometimes.

"A-anyway, I don't like him...." The said younger boy turned his head away, pout forming on his lips. "L-let's just get working already...."

\---

"Brother!"

The voice came—arms wrapped around Len's waist with it. He blinked at the sudden feeling, surprise enveloping him.

"Huh?" The blond pushed the girl away from him quickly. "Um, sorry, you...?"

The girl—blonde as well—crossed her arms with a huff of annoyance. She gazed along Len's slim figure before turning to Cul. "Wasn't he taller?" She asked, sounding somewhat disappointed.

Len flinched and held back the urge to yell at her about his height.

"Oh well, either way, I'm so glad to have my big brother back!" The girl hugged him tightly again, smiling with pure bliss.

Len didn't really understand, though he didn't take the time to understand anyway. Brother...?

He paused.

"R-Rin...?!"

The girl, Rin, gasped and looked up quickly. "So you remember me?!"

"O-of course...! B-but wh...what happened?" The male furrowed his brow in confusion and gently pushed Rin away from him. "Do Father and Mother know you're here?"

Rin paused, looking down. "They do. They've never come to see me because I was born a girl." She grit her teeth and hugged herself. "They hated me. They sent me away with Cul to be killed, but she saved my life."

Len flinched. "I-I'm so sorry...." He hugged her gently. "I've always just thought...that you had been living the life you wanted...."

There was a pause, and the heir noticed the hatred that Rin held in her expression as she pulled away. Something told him not to say anymore.

\---

Oliver hated it. He didn't understand what was wrong with him. He slammed down the ink quill he held and let out a shaky breath. The paper in front of him was scribbled on over and over.

The words 'I love you' were faintly seen through splotches and smudges of the black liquid.

"Agh!" He stood up quickly, ruffling his own hair in frustration. He laughed a bit, a pile of paper growing as he crumbled up the paper and tossed it towards the others he had thrown out before.

"W-what's wrong with me?!"

Luckily, Yohio had gone out to fish earlier that day and he didn't have to witness his little brother mentally breaking down.

"I-I don't like him! Lies!" He scratched at his face desperately, searching for a different answer. "Why can't I stop thinking about him?! H-he's just...he's a...a...! Agh! He's stupid! I hate him! He just took advantage of me! H-he thought I was a girl!" He shouted, clenching his fists tightly.

Their first meeting came back to his mind, and he went silent, imagination straying to what would've happened after.

He shrieked, cheeks turning dark red. Suddenly, he could hear Yohio's voice echoing in his head.

"You've gotten a girlfriend before me? No fair...."

Oliver scrambled towards the kitchen cabinet, swinging it open for a lighter. He grabbed it quickly, kneeling down towards the pile of paper balls he had crumpled up, taking them each one by one and setting them on fire so no evidence of his forbidden, and possibly impossible, feelings remained.

\---

"In short...." The blonde girl trailed off, the tips of her fingers pressed together. "Well, we're getting married!"

Len blinked. "H...huh?!"

Rin nodded eagerly. "I've missed you so much! If we get married, we won't ever have to be apart again! And our kingdoms can unite to form an impenetrable barrier between the regions!"

The information went in one ear and out the other. Her words kept repeating inside his head, almost to the point of making him want to throw up.

The heir staggered to his feet quickly, getting lightheaded. "M-married? R-Rin, no, I...." He shook his head slowly to avoid more pain. "W-we're siblings! T-that's crazy!"

Rin stood as well. "But Len! You don't understand!" She looked as if she was going to cry. "I love you! I don't want you to leave me again!"

The blond flinched at that. He could feel a glare coming from elsewhere, and turned to see Cul giving him a look that told him to accept or he would be taking the death sentence.

A shiver went down his back. "U-um—"

He looked down quickly, sweat already pouring down his chin and forehead.

"I-I—"

"You will!" Rin nodded and hugged him tightly. "Oh, I'm so glad!" She grinned, leaning up to kiss him.

Len mentally screamed, pulling away quickly. He furrowed his brow and covered his mouth quickly to avoid further damage.

Rin smiled. She hadn't minded him pulling away because she knew Cul would help her with Len, anyway.

"We'll hold the ceremony today!" She declared.

"T-today?!"


	9. Them to Us

~3rd Person POV~

Hands roamed to areas of skin where normally no one had touched but himself before—sensations of newfound pleasure were spiking up and down his spine with each gentle and loving touch from the person on top.

"L-Len...."

Gasping, Oliver shot up in bed with sweat running down his forehead, cheeks dark red as well. His eye went wide and he sat for a moment just contemplating what in the good lord's name he had just dreamt about.

Yohio sat nearby at a small desk in the room, chuckling to himself at Oliver, though it was uncertain what he had done.

"H-Hio!" Oliver scolded, his face bright red. He jumped out of the bed and sighed in relief when there was no problem to deal with.

"Having a nice dream?" Yohio teased, not looking up from the desk.

"Shut up!" Oliver scolded, still beet red. He quickly threw the blankets off himself and ran to the bathroom—which really only was a small wooden bath and a faucet—to splash some water on his face.

\---

White, silver, gold.

Len glanced around, awkwardly standing with his arms out. There were girls on each side of him, hastily sewing and fixing the cloth of his newly-made pants and shirt. He was sweating—drops slipped down his forehead.

This was all going too fast. He had finally found his sister...who wanted to marry him? For some reason? He hadn't even remembered anything about her other than the fact that they were twins.

He didn't really understand.

A spike of pain hit his leg and he flinched, pulling his leg up slightly. "Hey! Ow...." He grumbled.

The girl winced and quickly lowered her head. "I-I'm sorry! Very sorry!" She quickly rolled up the pant leg, as not to stain it with the blood, and wiped at the spot.

Len let out a verbal sigh.

How annoying....

\---

Yohio furrowed his brow at the letter they had received.

Citizen of Faldia,

You are formally invited to the wedding of the Queen of Yuren and the Prince of Faldia. Please make time to come to the Church of Revelation in the kingdom of Yuren in three days time.

Signed, the Queen of Yuren

He glanced around for a moment, sighing. "Oliver, come here," he called quickly.

The boy, upon hearing his brother's voice from a room away, scurried in. It sounded like he had done something bad and was about to get scolded.

"Y-yeah...?"

Hio handed him the note. "Read this."

There was a pause. Oliver took the letter and let his gaze slowly travel down the page as he took in every single word.

"...What?" Was all he managed to mutter out. "W-we....we should go," he whispered, crumpling it in his hands. "Okay? Let's just go...."

The concern showed on Yohio's face, and the blond held out a hand to his brother. "You're hurt, aren't you...? I'm sorry, Oliver...."

"I-I'm not," Oliver replied quickly, smacking his hand away. He tossed the letter to him. "Let's set up a wagon for our trip, though...."

Yohio sighed softly, watching Oliver turn away and leave. He was hurt, and he could tell....

\---

The murmur of people young and old echoed throughout the chapel. Len could feel eyes glaring and piercing at him from almost every angle. It was a bit more than distressing.

A cough called him to attention and he spun around to face the same woman who had brought him to this crazy, messed-up kingdom in the first place.

"Prince Len, I assume you're anxious?" She asked, folding her arms delicately over each other like a housewife would.

The blond didn't reply for a moment, and Cul pressed.

"Prince Len?"

"Y-yes?" Len finally spoke up, brow furrowed in worry and slight fear. "I—um...."

The knight raised a brow. "You won't back out now, correct? A coward isn't fit to be king."

Those words pierced the blond's chest, and he felt a twang of real, physical pain for a moment. Then, he shook his head.

"N-no, I won't...."

\---

"Fuck!" The cuss slid from Oliver's mouth and Yohio smacked him upside the head for it.

"Oliver! Don't swear," he scolded, shaking his head in disapproval. "People are looking at you funny."

The eyes came from around the chapel—he had spoke too loud. Sweat started to pile up on his face and he laughed awkwardly, looking away.

"I-I'm gonna find the bathroom—" Oliver muttered quickly, standing up and sliding out from the pew, quickly and awkwardly heading to the outside. He wasn't looking, another mistake by him, and ran into someone whose outfit sure looked expensive; it even felt expensive, too.

"I-I'm sorry!"

There was a pause, but Oliver didn't look up from where he had squeezed his eyes shut in case he was hit again.

"...Oliver?"

The familiar voice made him gasp, and the smaller looked up quickly, heart suddenly feeling like it was about to burst.

"L—Uh, P-Prince Len?!" He exclaimed, glances catching him once again. He quickly lowered his voice, blushing immensely. "W-wahhh, forgive me—"

Len blinked a few times but then finally processed what happened, grabbing Oliver's hands. "Oliver!" He looked relieved, almost like he was hoping to see him. "We need to talk!" He pulled the boy along quickly, giving him no time to reply or even pull away.

They made their way to a different side room that was along the hall, and the older blond shut the wooden door silently.

"Uurgh, you're not gonna...do anything weird, right?" Oliver instinctively crossed his arms as a way to protect himself.

Len flinched and quickly shook his head. He turned beet red at that, sweating already. "Wh—No! No, no! S-sorry...again." He sighed heavily and kinda waved his hand. "It's...actually, um, I was hoping you'd show up...."

The shorter tilted his head slightly, moving his arms down again once the situation seemed clear. "You were...?" He felt his heart flutter. No, he's probably overthinking.

"Yes!" Len nodded eagerly. "You came because the wedding, correct? I'm...well, I don't want to continue, to be blunt." He furrowed his brow, looking down. His gaze traveled the grimy cement floor, a sigh escaping his lips once more.

"What...?" Oliver felt his chest lighten from something he didn't know was irritating him. "But...aren't you in love with the queen?"

"Love...?" Len paused and crossed his arms. "No, that's...."

There was another pause, and the older tapped his fingers quickly against the side of his arm.

"She's actually my sister...."


	10. Start to Finish

~3rd Person POV~

"...Y-your...sister?!" Oliver shouted without realizing, and then quickly covered his mouth with his hands. "W-what do you mean—? A-are you, uh, into that...?" He looked away, looking a bit disgusted and irritated at the same time.

"Wh—no!" Len shook his head rapidly. "That—no! I'm...it's kinda forced...." He grumbled, digging his nails into the pure white fabric of his sleeves.

Maybe Oliver hadn't noticed, but the silence gave him a chance now. Len's bangs had been slicked back but his hair ever remained in its signature ponytail. He wore a snow-white suit that was cuffed with gold around the ends; he looked more like a prince than ever. Maybe even a divine being? That might be a bit much.

"T-then...who's forcing you? Is it deadly...?"

There was another pause and the older glanced away, laughing awkwardly.

"Well, er, one way or another," he simply replied, shrugging. "The only reason my parents are against it is because they hate her—Rin, that is.... Otherwise they wouldn't give a shit in the first place...."

Oliver nodded slowly, he reached out to take Len's hand in his own. "P...Prince Len," he started, smiling slightly, "I'll...try and help."

\---

Rin paced back and forth, fuming with anger. "Where is he?!" She pouted, stomping her foot. "Cul!"

The said knight quickly made her way into the room at the ear-shattering shout.

"Y-yes?"

The blond turned sharply, glaring daggers. "Where. Is. Len?!" She held up her dress daintily, but her eyes showed murder. "It's been twenty minutes since he was cued! None of the other maids could find him!"

The redhead blinked and then rubbed the back of her head. "I-I will do my best, milady," she mumbled, quickly pacing out of the room.

The hallway was empty—as expected from a chapel filled with more people than it probably could've held.

The knight was sweating. She knew Rin angry and this even wasn't her worst. She had to find Len before the whole country saw her so-called 'true form'.

"Ah!"

Cul blinked, the tapping of her metal shoes stopping with her. What was that?

She didn't move for another moment, and the sound came again. The redhead turned slightly, facing the wooden door that the sound came from.

...Was someone in there? There should've been no reason to—even if there was, what good was attending a wedding one hadn't even planned on watching in the first place?

Or....

She reached for the doorknob, and slowly opened the door, the sound getting louder now that there wasn't a barrier.

The sight was...horrifying, to say the least.

"P-Prince Len?!" Cul exclaimed, going dark red. Her lip quivered in anger and disgust mixed together.

The look she got in return was unphased—maybe even annoyed.

"Yes?"

"Y-you— W-what are you doing?!"

Len looked from her, to where he had Oliver pinned down underneath him. His eyes were half-lidded, though more from a deadpan look than any previous pleasure. His clothes sagged at the shoulders, bare skin exposed there, as well as his chest where the buttons of his suit were undone.

Oliver kept his head away. It was embarrassing—this was his plan, but still.... He was panting. Len put in a little too much effort to be believable; there were dark bruises along the sides of his neck that carried up to his jawline. His shirt was slid up a bit from where his hand had dragged as well, and the younger shuddered at the faint after-feeling that he got of when Len had touched him.

He had really tried too hard.

"Uh, I'm having fun?" Len finally spoke up, shrugging his shoulders as best as he could from the position he was in. "You see...I don't exactly fancy the marriage of siblings," he gave her a mocking grin, tilting Oliver's head up as he looked back towards him, "but it's also the fact that I'm just in love with someone else."

Oliver felt his cheeks burn and shut his eye tightly, to which he was surprised to feel the other's lips on his.

They were...kissing in front of someone....

Cul shrieked and covered her eyes. "P-Prince Len!" She gasped, quickly turning. "T-the nerve—! I-I will have you banned from Yuren! Y-you'll never come back!"

The heir sighed and sat up, fixing his suit. "Fine by me," he replied simply. "I don't want to come back until my sister acts her age," he growled out menacingly, helping Oliver up as well. "I might as well get married to someone else anyway."

The knight clenched her fists and ran out, calling Rin's name in a panic.

The younger blond couldn't stop his face from heating up, and he tried to avoid Len's gaze—albeit to no avail. "...T-that was, erm, s-some hardcore acting," he breathed out in surprise. He felt his lips tingle with the sensation of Len's, blushing even more.

Len only smiled. "Well, it's easy if everything's true," he replied, standing up now. "I'll get you a scarf or something to cover up the mess I've made. I'll apologize later, okay?"

When Oliver looked down, he took in Len's words. All of it's true...? True? Then....

"L-Len!"

The heir blinked and glanced back at Oliver. "Huh? W-what?"

The boy bit his lip harshly and trembled a bit. "D-don't get anything," he muttered. "I-it's fine.... T-the truth is...I wouldn't have come, but...something made me so angry and irritated that I just had to show up." He avoided catching Len's eyes. "That, um.... I'm glad...that you didn't actually want to get married...."

The older looked at him for a moment. "Um, you know that she's gone, right?" He laughed awkwardly. "Seriously, it's fine...."

"No!" Oliver flinched when he rose his voice. "Urgh, s-sorry.... Just—just take me seriously, okay...?"

"O-okay...."

Oliver glanced up now, beet red with embarrassment. "Y-you're still...a work in progress, but...I want to help you with everything.... I want to be there and stand beside you as you become a great king...."

Len blushed now. "Er, wait, that's not a compliment—" He shook his head quickly.

The younger pouted, covering his face. "Idiot! I-I'm saying that I've fallen in love with you! T-the stupid, idiotic, ignorant, dumb prince!"

Len paused. "T-that—um, I don't know where to start...." He looked away, rubbing the back of his head. "That's not exactly the best way to say it...." He sighed, leaning down to where Oliver sat on the floor, kissing his forehead.

"C'mon, let's get out of here. I'll give you my answer then, alright?" He grinned. "I'm sure you know what it is."

Oliver looked up at him, brows furrowed. It was a moment before his expression softened.

"Y-yeah.... I do."


End file.
